


You Look Pretty Good, All Bloody

by juliettepink, rgamer9



Series: Gamer AU [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angry Sex, Consensual Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Stabbing, romeo n juliette are mentioned :), toho retj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettepink/pseuds/juliettepink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgamer9/pseuds/rgamer9
Summary: Set in our gamer au, where everyone is twitch streamers. Tybalt is at a con alone and he just keeps running into Mercutio.The characters we write are explicitly the characters from Toho's Romeo et Juliette (black cast).
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Gamer AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831138
Kudos: 9





	You Look Pretty Good, All Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay. I wrote Tybalt and Juliette wrote Mercutio.  
> smile

It was happening all day, and Tybalt felt like it was driving him crazy. Maybe it was because he was a smaller creator, and so he had less to distract him, but he swore on everything that that little idiot was following him around the convention center. If he let himself glance around the room in boredom, his eyes always landed on _his_. Something about the way he just stared right back at Tybalt and grinned and laughed riled him up; Tybalt had been fixated on him for months and months on end now, and he should expect nothing less of that behavior from Mercutio, but seeing it in real life made him so fucking mad. It made him want to walk up to him and grab him by the throat and do something he’d regret. 

He’d managed to keep his frustration, not only from Mercutio’s attitude but from being so close but unable to do a single thing about it, inside, and he thought he was finally off the hook to drive a lonely three hours home and then find something to take his anger out on, but as he left the convention doors, he heard that stupid laugh again. Turning his head, he saw Mercutio bothering that guy he had been hanging around with all day, and Tybalt felt jealousy surge up in him. He wondered who that guy was, why Mercutio was spending so much time with, and why Mercutio was so touchy with him. 

...As if it even mattered. 

Tybalt wanted to turn and leave; at least in solitude he couldn’t be hurt by something like that. But he just _couldn’t_. He stood there and he stared at the two with wide eyes, probably looking the dumbest he’d ever looked in his entire life, which just pissed him off further. What right did Mercutio, a stranger, have to absolutely rot his brain from the inside out?

_Why did he care so fucking much??_

The moment Mercutio had set his eyes on that Tybalt freak that afternoon he knew exactly how his evening was going to go. He had known the other streamer was hot, but seeing his full body in real life really just solidified that for him. He didn't let it disrupt his day too much, though, still hanging all over Benvolio as they met fans and walked around since fucking stupid _Romeo_ had to go off with his girlfriend for the day. They were probably having sex somewhere, Mercutio was sure of it. There was no way his complete simp of a best friend could go even a few hours alone with Juliette without wanting to put his dick in her. But, that wasn't what Mercutio was focused on right now.

Right now, he had pulled Benvolio out of the convention center forcibly, unable to contain his excited laughter having seen Tybalt leave moments before. This was his chance. He used his grip on Benvolio's arm to yank him down to his level so he could get his arm around his shoulder and pull him in close enough to look like he was going to whisper in his ear. Tybalt was looking right at them, and Mercutio had definitely noticed how pissed it made him when Mercutio was touching Benvolio any more than necessary. This dude was so weird; hopefully he'd be as fun of a fuck as he hoped. "Hey, I have plans at home now," was all he said to his friend (at full volume, right next to his ear still), making eye contact with Tybalt as he did. "You should go somewhere." He didn't give Benvolio a chance to respond, basically shoving him aside in favour of walking over to Tybalt with a huge grin on his face.

"Come home with me?" Mercutio tilted his head, looking up at the other streamer with the same grin still present. He was 100% sure he knew what the answer was going to be.

He had no problem staring right back at Mercutio, even though it weirdly felt intrusive in a way that never bothered him before. Something in his chest (and in the pit of his stomach) turned over when Mercutio started walking towards him, and Tybalt's state of being frozen turned out to be even more inconvenient. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of this guy when he was definitely coming over to ask him to go home with him. Despite knowing that, he still found it hard to speak when Mercutio was standing right in front of him. 

Seeing that annoying grin made him narrow his eyes a little. He wanted to wipe that look off Mercutio's face, and he was sure that he could, too. There was no way that Mercutio wasn't all talk. It was an almost endearingly agitating little act, but there was no way he could keep that same attitude when Tybalt was fucking him. Looking past him to that guy he was hanging off of, who just watched in confusion before seeming to know what was going on and turning back towards the doors of the building, Tybalt swallowed the lump developing in his throat.

"...Okay." His fingers twitched with the need to touch Mercutio right then, and between them being so painfully public and Mercutio seeming completely unaffected by their closeness, he grew more frustrated. "My car's over here." As they walked through the massive parking lot to where he had parked, he felt this odd, almost shameful excitement swell up inside of him. Mercutio was _here_ , he wanted to go home with _Tybalt..._ He could finally do what he had wanted to so badly the past few months.

Mercutio barely bit back his laughter at how Tybalt responded to him, giddy at his agreement with no questions attached. He'd known the answer would be yes (why would someone spend months vagueing him on twitter if not because they wanted to have sex with him very badly), but offering to drive, too? What a gentleman. He'd definitely have fun with this guy once they got home. He fucking hoped Tybalt had a big enough dick to satisfy him, because Mercutio was kind of looking forward to getting railed. If for some reason it wasn't (Mercutio was pretty sure it was, though, based on his best judgements), then he _guessed_ he'd fuck Tybalt. It wouldn't be as fun, but either way Mercutio would get to hold his knife against Tybalt's skin, so he'd make do.

Getting in the passenger seat of Tybalt's car just gave Mercutio way too many ideas about jacking him off of blowing him while he drove, but he figured they could save that one for another time. He already had a feeling this wouldn't be a one time thing if either of them had anything to say about it, anyway. He gave Tybalt his address with his rude smile still plastered on his face, not offering to give him any directions further than just that. It was more entertaining this way.

Tybalt gave a frustrated little scoff when Mercutio offered no other help to get to his house. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and entered in the address into Google Maps, just to find that, while the convention center was in the heart of downtown, his apartment was at the edge of it, which meant that, luckily for them, it was a short drive. Whenever he glanced at Mercutio on the drive there, he saw that dumbass smile, and he clenched his jaw. He really couldn't place why he had been increasingly obsessed with Mercutio, considering all he did was act like a stupid, infuriating whore, but there was something about that that made him so interesting.

Tybalt liked that he felt confident in the fact that he wasn't going to have to be particularly gentle or careful with Mercutio. He knew that this crazy attitude would fade, but there was still no way that Mercutio was the kind that needed to be held and fucked slowly. It felt like he finally might have met someone who was strong enough to be with Tybalt the way he wanted to be with someone. After jerking the car to a stop in a parking spot in the lot in front of the apartment building, he leaned over and kissed Mercutio hard, grabbing the inside of his thigh and squeezing. His impatience after having to be so close to Mercutio was just too much to wait until they were inside his apartment.

If Mercutio's mouth wasn't currently preoccupied with shoving his tongue down Tybalt's throat, he would have been howling with excited laughter again. He knew this guy was desperate for him, but he was almost afraid they'd make it out of the car without anything happening, and _that_ would have just been disappointing. He liked that Tybalt didn't fuck around with any sort of gentle kissing, that he just got right into what really mattered which was tongue and teeth. Despite definitely wanting to be the one getting fucked in this situation, Mercutio didn't let Tybalt just have dominance over the kiss, no, he made sure he was putting equal (if not more) aggression into it. If both of them walked out of the apartment later without split lips, did they really kiss?

As much as he would've been perfectly fine with letting Tybalt fuck him in the car or something, Mercutio really wanted to get inside, to where his favourite knife was sitting next to his bed. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Tybalt's long hair (the stupid red dyed underside made Mercutio want to roll his eyes back into his head with annoyance, it was so fucking corny he was almost mad it made Tybalt look sexier), yanking him forcibly away from the kiss. "This is nice and all, but I think we could do better inside," he smirked, knowing any sort of face like that he made just served to piss Tybalt off again.

Mercutio's defiance and aggression had caught Tybalt by a little bit of surprise, but it just encouraged his hand to slide up to grab at his cock through his pants. He didn't have to be gentle, he didn't have to be careful. It was a breath of fresh air compared to how he usually acted when he hooked up with someone... even if being sweet and gentle sometimes did satisfy a horrible, secreted part of himself. 

He was so caught up in the pleasure of having his hair yanked on that he almost didn't realize what Mercutio was saying. Tybalt's eyes opened lazily, and he almost wished he kept them shut when he saw the way Mercutio grinned at him. "I'm getting real fucking sick of that smile," he growled, leaning back into his own seat and turning the car off. Tybalt wasted no time in getting out and following Mercutio up to his apartment, taking in the ridiculousness of his living room with a little confused look. Did a guy like _that_ actually live here?

Mercutio snickered at Tybalt's comment, getting out of the car ahead of him. It was going to be so easy to play him just how he wanted, this guy was so _angry_ . This was gonna be so damn good. "What?" he scoffed when Tybalt very obviously did a confused once over of the living room. So he was angry _and_ boring. "Do you like it out here? We can just fuck on the couch if you wanna keep looking around." Despite his words, Mercutio just headed right past Tybalt and through the beaded curtain that was the door to his bedroom. He wasn't here to play 20 questions about the living room furnishings. They had to do that enough when Juliette was still getting used to the place, and Mercutio just did not think the game would be that fun a second time when it was with a guy he wanted to be inside him right the fuck now. "Are you coming or not?" he yelled (still too loud for the distance between them), not bothering to look over his shoulder and instead focusing on taking off his jacket and throwing it off to the side of the room that his Twice posters were on. If Tybalt said one fucking word about Chaeyoung looking at them on the bed he was gonna make sure to break his skin even more than he planned to already.

"No," was all he said in response, because he had absolutely no desire to stay out in a place like this. From what he remembered of Mercutio's streams, his living space was way, way different than this. Tybalt watched him go into what he could only presume was his bedroom, and he hesitated just long enough to be yelled at, so with the roll of his eyes, he followed Mercutio into the room. This looked a lot more familiar, but definitely a little bit of an overload, especially at all of the posters of real people who were conveniently staring at the bed. It was weird, for sure.

He would probably have thought more about it if it weren't for Mercutio, who had already taken off his jacket, and he busied himself with taking off his own jacket. "Do you ever stop talking?" Tybalt asked, working on his belt as he walked up to Mercutio. "Or do I have to make you?"

Mercutio's eyes lit up at Tybalt's words, excited that he seemed to be keeping up the annoyed-with-him energy that he'd had all day. He wanted nothing more than to piss Tybalt off with his mouthing off during sex. "You couldn't make me even if you wanted to," Mercutio assured Tybalt, a wide grin settling dangerously on his face watching Tybalt undo his belt. Well, he certainly wasn't going to let him be the only one getting naked. He stripped himself of his top layers first, before matching Tybalt's energy of getting his pants off. Mercutio was an expert at getting out of his own clothes; clothes were kind of fucking stupid to him in the first place, honestly. "Do you ever stop looking so fucking angry? You've been so damn obsessed with me, you'd think you'd be at least a little happy I brought you home."

It felt obvious that Mercutio was acting the way he did to rile Tybalt up, and so to end it, he should just stop feeding into it, but he couldn’t just _stop_ being mad. Especially when Mercutio talked at him like that while looking so fucking attractive; he was working up this brand new feeling inside of Tybalt that he probably could never fully place or define. His piercings and tattoos would’ve made Tybalt’s mouth water if he wasn’t currently getting so heated. “God, just shut the fuck up,” was all Tybalt said as he reached up and grabbed Mercutio’s throat, backing him up towards the bed. “I’m _not_ obsessed with you.”

Mercutio felt arousal punch him in the gut with Tybalt's hand around his throat, pushing him backwards with it. This was exactly what he wanted, god. "Don't fucking lie to me about it," Mercutio spat back eagerly. He wished Tybalt would have routed them a little more to the left so he could grab his knife and press the blade against the hand touching him. But, unfortunately, Tybalt didn't just do what Mercutio wanted, and his legs made contact with the side of his bed, forcing him to either stand against the momentum until Tybalt presumably would shove him or go down himself. The choice was basically already made for him; he grinned at Tybalt again as he kept standing. "You spent so many damned months trying to start shit with me on Twitter, and you seem to know kind of a lot about what happens on my streams. And you let me take you home without any sort of question on top of all that; that sounds pretty fucking obsessed to me."

If Mercutio’s talkative nature didn’t weirdly turn him on even more, he would want to just punch him in the face. Using his hand on his throat, Tybalt shoved him down on his back on the bed. “Yeah, maybe I just hate you, ever thought of that? Just ‘cause I wanna fuck you and I hate you doesn’t mean I’m obsessed. It means you’re easy.” He rather liked being able to tower even more over Mercutio like this; laying down made him look small, much more like what Tybalt expected of him before getting into his apartment. “You’re a fucking easy slut.” His free hand wrapped around Mercutio’s cock and he jerked him off fast, gripping his throat a little tighter.

Mercutio rolled his eyes dramatically after Tybalt had pushed him down. Did he really think calling him easy would get to him? He'd heard that one before a thousand times; this stupid eboy was gonna have to get more creative. His reaction to the insults changed a bit with the new development of Tybalt suddenly jerking him off, though, not holding back the moan that wanted to make itself heard. "Heard you fuck your fans," he huffed, shiteating grin back on his face despite the hand on his cock and another around his throat fairly tightly. He could still breathe, so Tybalt obviously wanted him to keep talking back. "If only one of us is a slut, I sure as fuck know it's you. Bet you don't even check their ages, do you, you fucking freak? Too fucking desperate for anyone's attention since you couldn't have mine." God Mercutio wanted his knife so damn bad; if this went on for any longer he was going to shove Tybalt aside himself.

A shudder, too noticeable for his liking, ran through him at the sound of Mercutio's moan. Tybalt's eyes narrowed again as Mercutio _just kept talking_ , saying things that pushed him exactly where he had no interest in being pushed, but he was hesitant to grab him any harder. He didn't really like the idea of having to take a break from this to take care of Mercutio if he genuinely injured him, even if it seemed like he would be able to take more without any problem. Still, Mercutio was saying stuff that almost implied he knew him more than Tybalt knew himself, and that freaked him out a little bit. He couldn't have anticipated Mercutio doing mind games like that. "I'm not fucking desperate. _You're_ the one who came up to me." When did it become Mercutio attacking him and Tybalt having to constantly defend himself? Letting out a stuttered sigh, Tybalt released his throat instead of going harder. "Where's your lube and shit?"

Mercutio was nearly disappointed when Tybalt didn't try and choke him harder to get him to shut up- actually, scratch that, he was disappointed. The only thing that kept him from bitching about it was the fact that he was now free to crawl over and grab his favourite knife, which he did promptly instead of answering Tybalt's question at all. He didn't want to use a condom anyway; he really wanted to feel this one. "You don't mind this, right?" he pointed the blade directly at him, itching to just drag it along his skin already. If Tybalt said he _did_ mind, Mercutio swore he'd kick him out right then and there because how the absolute fuck would he get off with hurting someone or being hurt? "And we're not fucking using condoms. I don't like them." A lie, but telling Tybalt he was making an exception for him would just go to his stupid head.

Tybalt watched him, expecting anything that was helpful to him, only to be greeted with a knife in his face. Heat ran through him and he nodded slowly, looking past the knife to Mercutio. He had a feeling that, even if he said no, Mercutio was going to do whatever he wanted, anyways, but the idea of having someone as reckless as him holding a knife to his skin made his cock physically ache. Tybalt just wanted to fuck him already, but he was stopped by Mercutio informing him that they wouldn't use condoms. "What the fuck? No," he protested, letting his head tilt back, "I'm not fucking you raw, I don't know where you've been."

Mercutio groaned in annoyance at Tybalt's response to the condom thing. So this bitch was down for knife play but he drew the line at not using a condom? What a pussy. "I'm fucking clean, you shithead; I know where I've been." He absolutely did not know either of those things, but that would just be his little secret on this one. He was going to get his way here. "I'm the one who should be worried, letting a damn whore like you fuck me raw," Mercutio moved back over to him on the bed, getting very up in his personal space but keeping the knife away for now. He wondered if Tybalt would try and take it from him; that could be funny. "You're lucky I'll even be letting us use lube instead of my spit."

He couldn't resist grabbing Mercutio's hips once they were so close again, pressing his fingers hard into his skin and holding him there. Maybe that would just be another thing Tybalt would be mocked for, but at this point, it was getting to be hard to predict what would and wouldn't get a negative reaction. If he was more level-minded, it may be a different story. "We're about to be using your spit if you don't fucking hurry it up. I'm sick of waiting on you." As if he wouldn't be willing to wait much, much longer, as if he wasn't originally planning on going home and jacking off to thoughts of Mercutio beneath him.

Mercutio liked feeling Tybalt grab him so hard, and he hoped he'd do it everywhere else and harder so that he'd bruise later. It wasn't that he wanted Tybalt's marks on him or whatever the fuck, he just wanted to feel pain. "What are you so fucking impatient for?" he snapped, the little mean grin on his face kind of offsetting his harsh tone, as he used his free hand to shove roughly at Tybalt's chest. "I let you into _my_ home to fuck _me_ and this is how you act?" Mercutio pouted dramatically, the look so out of place on his face. He brought his knife up to trace Tybalt's jawline with the blade gently, not breaking skin but wanting to so incredibly badly. "It's not very nice of you, is it?"

Tybalt realized right then that if his pride wasn't so big he would without a doubt let Mercutio fuck him. He didn't budge when he was shoved, just gripping Mercutio's hips tighter and bringing him a little closer, until their chests were almost touching. "What do we need to take our time for? Feeling sentimental?" He asked in return, ignoring the way his heart was pounding after that cute face and instead enjoying the shivers that the blade of the knife was sending throughout his body. He didn't need to be thinking about those kinds of feelings, now or ever, and especially not with Mercutio. "You clearly don't give a fuck about playing nice, so I don't have any interest in it, either."

Mercutio rolled his eyes again, digging the knife into Tybalt's skin a little (still not enough to cut him, unfortunately) before yanking it away from his face. "You're such a fucking bitch," he complained loudly, though his insides were alight knowing Tybalt had shivered with his blade against him and he was pushing back just as hard as he wanted him to. If this wasn't the best fuck of his life, Mercutio was gonna throw something. He tested Tybalt's grip as subtly as he could, wanting to just shove him on his back already, but the damned whore was way stronger than him. That was fucking annoying. "Let go of me and get on your back," Mercutio demanded, glaring up at him. He knew a smile might have worked better, but he was a little genuinely pissed with his own lack of strength against Tybalt.

He could feel Mercutio shifting in his grip, and it made him finally grin a little bit. It felt nice to have the upper hand, if only in something like this, whereas Mercutio sadly was a little faster and a little more cunning and a little better at being wholly mean. Being demanded like that, when he still looked so small in Tybalt's grasp and his glare didn't look all that biting, made him laugh a little. If Mercutio weren't actively holding a knife in his hand and if he weren't genuinely starting to feel a little desperate from all this buildup, he would've denied him, but he couldn't. Tybalt let go of him and laid on his back, taking this as a time to tug off his shirt.

Mercutio wished Tybalt didn't have to leave after they fucked, because he would have absolutely _loved_ to cut his shirt off of him instead of watching him take it off himself. Instead of mourning the loss of opportunity for too long, he straddled Tybalt's hips, making sure he was at the perfect position to grind his ass back against his hard cock easily. "That's better," he put his knife back into action, tracing a line down the center of Tybalt's abdomen the whole way to where he sat, pushing harder than he had on his face. It didn't fucking matter if he broke the skin here. "You should've just shut up and listened to me from the beginning instead of being such a shitty fucking brat." As if Mercutio was even trying to do anything so far besides try and antagonize Tybalt, but whatever he had to say to continue doing that. He moved his knife back up to Tybalt's chest, purposefully nicking him enough to draw blood pretty close to his right nipple. He couldn't wait to do more of that.

"Oh, God..." Tybalt shut his eyes for a brief second as he rubbed himself against Mercutio's ass, before he opened them again, knowing better than to relax too much while this guy was on top of him. He winced a little when he felt Mercutio break the skin of his chest, but his constant talking proved as a pretty easy distraction for the time being. "Me, a brat? All I've ever seen you do is act like a little bitch who throws a fit when things don't go his way?" Tybalt bit back, splaying his hands over Mercutio's thighs as his gaze briefly travelled downwards, taking in and appreciating the sight of his body once more. Or rather, as much as he could with Mercutio seemingly actively threatening him.

Mercutio wanted to punch him so, so badly. Instead, he just pushed back against his cock, _still_ covered by his underwear because for some reason Tybalt was taking his sweet time getting naked. They were obviously gonna fuck since they left the con together, so what was the point of not getting naked immediately? Especially since this guy had obviously been waiting for months to fuck him. Mercutio just didn't fucking get it. "At least I get my way," he scoffed, leaning down and pressing the point of his knife against the underside of Tybalt's chin, forcing him to tilt his head back or let it puncture his skin; Mercutio didn't care either way. Tybalt's hands were on his thighs, but they weren't even grabbing at them, just laying there; he was gonna need him to step it up a bit. "You're the one with the little bitch on top of him, aren't you? I bet you'd even let me fuck you if I wanted to." Tybalt _had_ to have never bottomed before, he bet. He seemed like the type who just wanted to press smaller, pretty boys down and fuck them from behind, knowing his usual preference for women from how goddamn much he posted online and how much his stupid horny fans talked about him.

Tybalt was instinctively resistive of the knife tilting his head back, letting it break the skin. No matter how nice it felt, between the knife and rubbing himself into Mercutio, it wasn’t enough to distract him; his comment made heat bloom in his face, both in anger and embarrassment. He wasn’t a fan of the way it almost felt like Mercutio could read his mind. Even though it accomplished little to nothing last time, Tybalt reached up on a whim and grabbed his throat hard, pulling Mercutio’s face down towards his. “I‘d never let you fuck me. You’re just some overexcited pussy who just likes to tease and not get anything done.” He’d had a little experience in stuff like this, like choking, but not to this extent. Feeling Mercutio’s pulse against his palm was weirdly exciting; again a rush of freedom felt like it hit him when he realized how rough he really could be with him. Tybalt’s other hand reached up, and he shoved two fingers in Mercutio’s mouth, down to the knuckle, pressing them down against his tongue. “If you aren’t gonna show me where the lube is, I _am_ just gonna fuck you with your spit. I’d suggest you make a decision fast.”

As soon as Tybalt's face started turning red, Mercutio knew he had got him with this one. The hand around his throat was tighter this time (thank fuck), and that alone was nearly enough to make him moan. Finally this stupid bitch was cracking the way he wanted him to. He didn't gag on Tybalt's fingers because (contrary to _someone's_ belief) he wasn't a pussy, and instead just tried his very best to push them further back his throat, making eye contact with Tybalt as he did so. The urge to forget the lube and let Tybalt take him with his spit was so, so tempting, but Mercutio still hadn't fucking seen his whole naked dick yet so he wasn't sure how good of an idea that was. He liked the pain that came with not using lube, but what he didn't like was the idea of his asshole bleeding. _That_ wasn't pain he thought fondly about. He dug the knife a little firmer into Tybalt's chin where the bitch had let it break his skin already, eyes flicking down to watch blood bead there, before using his knife to point over at his cluttered nightstand. The lube was there somewhere; Mercutio didn't know how Tybalt expected him to talk with his fingers shoved (wonderfully) in his mouth like this. Idiot.

Tybalt could see on Mercutio’s face that he liked how tight he was being squeezed. He would’ve gloated if there wasn’t a knife digging further into his chin. Tybalt grunted in pain, and in return he squeezed a little tighter around his throat. He was honestly surprised Mercutio didn’t try to cut him even more, maybe that would come later. Following Mercutio’s gesture, he looked over at the nightstand and rolled his eyes. Jesus Christ. Maybe his room was a little messy, too, but this was excessive. Did Mercutio really need three candles and a bong directly next to his bed? His grip relaxed, more due to his focus being shifted towards trying to identify the bottle of lube than doing it on purpose, as he pulled his fingers from Mercutio’s mouth and pushed himself upwards a little, wary of the blade digging into him. Once he found the bottle, he grabbed it and laid back down, using that same now spit-soaked hand to uncap the bottle and carefully pour it into his palm. He refused to let go of Mercutio right now, and if it made things a little more difficult, then so be it. His heart was beating so hard knowing Mercutio was watching him, and it made it even harder to stay steady as he coated his fingers in the lube that puddled in his hand. That in turn frustrated him even more. Tybalt reached back, his fingers covered well enough, and he pushed two into Mercutio without warning, resuming his earlier tight squeezing of his neck.

Mercutio laughed at Tybalt doing everything one-handed, the grip on his throat loose enough for him to do so freely. It was admirable of him to keep the hand around his neck there while he lubed up his fingers, but what really was the point if Mercutio could still breathe during it? He was much more ready to forgive and forget though when Tybalt pushed two fingers into him instead of starting with just one, cutting his laughter off with that and choking him tighter again, pulling a moan from him. As a rule, every noise Mercutio made during sex was loud, and from there he would only get louder. "That's more like it," he grunted, shoving away the brain fuzz that tried to set in now that something was finally inside him and he was being treated at least somewhat as roughly as he wanted. He still wanted more though; for Tybalt to hit him, bruise him, or even cut him himself. Hopefully he'd fucking man up more as they went along, whether Mercutio had to push him to that point or not. He pushed back against the fingers as he dragged his knife to Tybalt's shoulder, pressing the correct side of the blade pretty firmly down into his skin. Mercutio knew how much to cut into someone without getting any medical experts involved... although with Tybalt he really didn't care as much anyway, he decided as he pushed just a little harder.

Mercutio’s loudness shocked him, and he was sure it showed on his face. He seemed, after all of this, to be the type who would rather be quiet and have to make Tybalt work to get even a single sound out of him, but Tybalt felt relieved when that wasn’t the case. All it took was a hand wrapped around his neck and fingers in him to get him to be moaning already. He really was a slut. Fucking him fluidly with his fingers, he let Mercutio cut his shoulder, and at first it didn’t phase him too much, but when the knife dug in deeper, he groaned, both in pain and at the unfamiliar, hot pleasure it sent coursing through his body. “Surely this is enough preparation for someone like you,” Tybalt breathed, and he didn’t wait for a confirmation or denial (as if whatever Mercutio had to say was worthwhile or helpful), instead just flipping them over with ease, settled between Mercutio’s legs as he tugged his underwear off. He stroked his cock for a few, blissful moments, just enough to get it sufficiently covered in the lube that still wetted his hand. “God, give me that.” He reached to pry Mercutio’s fingers off of the knife, having grown long tired of _him_ having that sort of control when _Tybalt_ was the one who needed to be in charge.

The comeback Mercutio had on the tip of his tongue was shoved out of him in a huff of air when he was suddenly on his back, the switch of positions actually surprising him. He didn't let the surprise show on his face though, just putting on his grin that Tybalt loved so much as he finally _finally_ got to see his cock. The sight made him glad he was bottoming, thank fucking god. He watched Tybalt stroke himself, distracted enough by the show that when a hand was closing around his knife and another was trying to pry his fingers away from it. God this dude was _full_ of pleasant surprises. Mercutio gripped his knife tighter, grabbing at Tybalt's wrist on his un-lubed hand tightly with his other hand, nearly growling with the effort he was putting into trying to tear his hand away. "Don't be fucking stupid, this is mine," he grunted. Sometimes his stature and lack of strength really didn't work in his favour, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Although, Tybalt cutting him up a little was far from the worst that could happen in his book. "Get your whore hands off, freak. You're lucky I'm even letting you fuck me, no way you're getting this too; don't be fucking greedy."

“ _You’re_ fucking stupid if you think you get to hold this the entire time.” Tybalt wasn’t deterred by the hand tugging his wrist in the slightest, instead being more focused on the little fingers that gripped the handle so damned tightly. “You seem to like my whore hands pretty fucking much, anyways.” When he finally wrestled it away from Mercutio, he almost didn’t know what to do with it; he’d always had a passing appreciation for knives, but it wasn’t like the seventeen and eighteen year old fans he’d usually spent his time with were interested in being cut up. He had no experience in the slightest, and his hesitation after he worked so hard to get the knife in his possession definitely made him look stupid. Tybalt rocked his hips forward, rubbing his cock up against Mercutio’s as he settled on pressing the blade of the knife up against his jawline. “I think _you’re_ pretty greedy, wanting my cock and for me to hurt you.”

Mercutio laughed again at Tybalt's hesitation; he had more than a feeling that his sex life was nothing like Mercutio's. Maybe having sex with your fans wasn't to be considered 'boring' by most people, but to Mercutio anything that didn't involve someone coming away with injuries was the most boring sex in the entire world. He hoped the shithead figured out what to do with it sooner rather than later- and his hope so beautifully came true when the blade was against his skin and Tybalt's cock was rocked against his. He moaned loud again instead of immediately giving a rebuttal, his entire body heating up at particularly the feeling of the blade, reaching up to replace his hand on Tybalt's wrist and forcing the knife harder against his jaw. Apparently he was going to have to show Tybalt how rough he could be with this. "Yeah, and you better fucking give me both of those things before I turn this around and give you my cock instead," he smiled rudely, squeezing at Tybalt's wrist. "In case you really are stupid and forgot, we covered this earlier; I like to get my way."

He hated his laughter. He hated his smile. They were both so mocking and horrendous to have to experience, setting aside that one little thought way, way back in his head that wanted to see those things in a more genuine way. Tybalt was happy to take Mercutio’s urging and dig the knife harder into his skin after that, furrowing his brows a little in focus. He partially considered setting his own desperation aside and keep teasing instead, just to see Mercutio try and best him in physical strength again, though he knew as well as Mercutio that he couldn’t stand waiting anymore. “I’d like to see you try to fuck me.” Tybalt’s free hand reached down to wrap around the base of his cock, steadying himself as he pushed into Mercutio. The rare times Tybalt was with another man, they had always been well prepared, and the new tightness around him made him briefly shut his eyes, letting his head fall forward. “Fuck, Mercutio,” he muttered through clenched teeth, dragging the knife down the side of his neck without even particularly meaning to. That same little voice in the back of his head acknowledged that it probably felt so good because it was Mercutio that he was with, too, but he had no interest in listening to that.

When Tybalt pushed in, Mercutio really, really wished they'd have used spit; it would have felt even better. As it was, though, he was glad Tybalt had barely prepped him. That paired with the knife trailing down his throat made him moan loud enough that if Benvolio was home he definitely would have been clearing out after hearing it (because for some reason Benvolio didn't like hearing him have sex). He barely registered Tybalt saying his name at all. "Don't worry, I'll fuck you next time," he forced the words out of his body, overcome with arousal thinking about Tybalt fucking him hard with the knife at his throat. His dick had maybe never been this hard in his life, which sucked in some regard because it was for this obsessed idiot. "But for now, I'm gonna need you to fucking do something or there won't be a next time." Mercutio didn't _want_ time to adjust to Tybalt, he wanted to be fucked into the bed right now immediately. He wasn't worried about cumming before he had his fill of messing around with Tybalt, though; he had quite the handle on that one from all his experience.

Tybalt read way far too into ‘next time’. Mercutio wanted a next time with him? He wasn’t used to the way that made him feel so... not necessarily _happy_ , but energized, knowing Mercutio wanted to have sex with him again before they really even got started. He wanted to ask some idiotic question like, ‘Really?’ but he knew better, instead pressing the tip of the knife to the hollow between Mercutio’s collarbones and starting to fuck him hard. He raised Mercutio’s hips, so he was a little more bent in half than anything else, as he fucked him, and his mouth hung open in an urge to say _something_. His instinct was to praise Mercutio, which was ridiculous, all things considered, but it was what he was used to. Instead, Tybalt just groaned and watched the way Mercutio’s pulse thrived beneath the blade, decidedly digging it into his skin until he was bleeding. “You look pretty good, all bloody.”

"I fucking know," Mercutio barely got the words out between all the noise he was very busy making. He loved being fucked like this, Tybalt nearly folding him in half (he definitely wouldn't have minded if he had completely). It was a blessing Tybalt didn't end up fucking like some pussy. Overcome with the urge, he reached up and grabbed Tybalt's hand that was on the knife handle, dragging it over some so he would have an actual cut instead of just a prick. The feeling of the knife going through his skin like that could make him cum untouched if he wanted to. "It would be a damned shame for us both if you didn't make me bleed more." He wished again that he had the physical strength advantage here, so he could rip the knife away from Tybalt and hold it against him instead. Then again, this was fine for now- one might say good, even. He'd get his knife back when the time came, because he was certainly not cumming until he'd gotten real cuts in on Tybalt.

Tybalt was determined to not cum fast, even though they were going so fast, he didn't want that to be another thing he would have to hear Mercutio's stupid laughter over. He seemed pretty content now, though, which was a relief. His eyes widened when he saw the knife slicing through Mercutio's skin, though the surprise didn't last long. If Mercutio wanted to bleed more, then he'd give him more. Tybalt lifted the knife and let it land where it was most available to him; the backs of Mercutio's thighs. He dragged the knife straight across the back of both of his thighs with a breathy laugh, the movements of his hips stuttering as he focused on not genuinely injuring Mercutio. "Now you'll remember me whenever you sit down," Tybalt said, watching the blood drip down Mercutio's thighs before looking back up to his face and just appreciating the sounds of him being fucked.

Mercutio could have screamed with how excited Tybalt's choice of where to cut made him. He _would_ be feeling that, and just thinking about it made his blood feel like it was singing. He wished Tybalt would have kept going, making rows of knife marks so it would hurt even better later, but he honestly feared for his self control on cumming if he had. Sex better than this did not and could not exist. "Jesus fucking christ," he moaned, wishing he was in a position where he could fuck himself back against Tybalt like he wanted to right now-- Mercutio was doing an awful lot of wishing, which he didn't like. Something had to change. He reached up and tried to shove Tybalt back a bit by his throat, not succeeding in moving him but he wasn't surprised on that one. "Turn me over. Fuck me from behind. Now." He didn't want it to be a suggestion, so he didn't make it one. If Tybalt acted like a brat about it, he'd just have to focus on getting his knife back instead, and surely that would give him enough leverage to get his way again.

The push to his throat made him cough in surprise, but it didn't move him whatsoever. Still, Tybalt was quick to do as Mercutio ordered, no annoyance or complaints from his end on the demanded change in position. Tybalt pulled out of him and flipped him over, instinctively grabbing his thighs only to be met with blood. Maybe he'd cut him a little more than he intended, but Mercutio wasn't complaining, so he didn't waste anymore time worrying about it. He just pressed Mercutio into the bed, a bloodied hand pushing into the small of his back as he slid into him again. Tybalt spent a few seconds enjoying fucking him before remembering the knife in his other hand, and he lightly dragged the blade down the bumps of Mercutio's spine, though he never pushed down hard enough to actually cut him.

Mercutio loved having Tybalt around his finger like this, loved it even more that Tybalt fought back sometimes (if he gave right into everything, it wouldn't be any fun). The hands grabbing right over the fresh wounds made him groan with pleasured pain, and he was glad Tybalt put his dick back in him promptly afterwords or Mercutio would have lost his fucking mind. With the new position, he did his absolute best to push back and meet Tybalt's thrusts before the knife came back into play. It wasn't fear of having his back cut up that stopped him, it was the distraction of _thinking_ about that happening that did. "What, are you a pussy with that now?" he snapped, knowing Tybalt would know he was talking about the knife. "I didn't give you that so you could get one good cut in on me and then act like a little baby."

Tybalt growled a little in response to Mercutio's complaining. It drove him crazy that this shittalking was only to make him mad and knowing that, but it still made him mad. He thrust into Mercutio particularly roughly, only thinking for a second before cutting right where his shoulder blade was. He liked the idea of leaving behind marks that would inconvenience him or be particularly painful later on, just so that, even if there wasn't a next time, Mercutio would think of him for a little bit longer. Lacing his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, Tybalt pushed his face down into the bed, and the hand that held the knife came around to dig the blade into his throat. "Shut the fuck up. I'll slit your fucking neck," Tybalt growled, gritting his teeth together.

Mercutio moaned with Tybalt's meaner thrust and then the new cut. He was really cherry picking where he cut him at, wasn't he? Smart, Mercutio supposed, but mostly it just made him unbearably horny thinking about how he'd get to feel these for so long. The hand grabbing onto his hair and shoving his face into the bed didn't surprise him, but the knife at his throat (firmly, not gently) honestly did. He absolutely couldn't hold in the violent moan that tore out of him, muffled or not, when Tybalt threatened to kill him. This was _fucking_ perfect. He wanted so badly to talk back, to call Tybalt more names and push him further right now just to see what would happen (he wasn't keen on dying, but he truly doubted Tybalt would or could kill him), but the stronger man was still shoving his face too firmly into the bed unfortunately. So instead, Mercutio had to settle for simply trying to wiggle out of Tybalt's grip and trying to piss him off that way.

Doing this was going to make him become power hungry. He loved seeing Mercutio squirm beneath him, only knotting his fingers in his hair and keeping him firmly planted into the bed. Tybalt wondered if he was piercing any skin on his throat; he was pressing pretty hard, considering how sharp the knife was, and Mercutio's loudness gave him no indication towards a yes or no. Even though he was pressing his face roughly into the bed, Mercutio just kept squirming, so he used his grip in his hair to yank his head up, giving him both the chance to breathe and make any requests, if he had them. Tybalt was sure that may be a mistake, but he couldn't deny that he took a sick eagerness in Mercutio riling him up, just because it was Mercutio doing it. It was fun to see how far he could go with Mercutio; all of the times he fantasized about fucking him, it was never as crazy as this. It only opened his brain up to new ideas and new things he wanted to do to Mercutio.

Mercutio practically gasped in air at how suddenly he was no longer being suffocated against his mattress, now nearly overwhelmed with trying to decide what he wanted to press Tybalt about. "Threatening to kill me during sex?" he started, trying his best to sound unbothered by the cock in his ass, hand in his hair, and knife near his skin. "How mature of you, really good way to prove you aren't a stupid fucking baby." As if either of them had acted mature at any point in this, especially himself. "If you're gonna kill me, though, you could at least fuck me harder. Do something fun, for fuck's sake, if I have to die like this."

Tybalt wished that what Mercutio said didn't make him as mad as it did, because he could have honestly just came right then from the way his words sounded like he could barely think despite clearly trying to keep it together. Instead, he focused on his anger rather than his impending orgasm, and he dropped the knife altogether then so his fist could properly ball up. He wanted to hit Mercutio so badly. The way his sudden rush of anger made him dizzy basically wiped out his ability to think critically, and before Tybalt realized what was happening, he slammed his fist into Mercutio's ribcage. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what he did, instinctively slowing down again. Mercutio could take it, he was sure, but... did he really just hit him? If Mercutio was facing him, would he have hit him somewhere worse than his side?

If Tybalt thought he was going anywhere for at least the next few days he was so sorely mistaken. Mercutio would fucking chain him up to the pole in the center of his room somehow if that's what it took to get him to stay here to fuck him again. When his fist made contact with Mercutio's body, he very nearly almost came on the spot. He practically yelled, so overcome with arousal as pain bloomed through his abdomen in waves, each and every one of which went straight to his cock. Feeling Tybalt slow down after the blow made him want to take the knife right then and shove it right through the palm of Tybalt's hand. "If you think," Mercutio began, huffing through the delicious pain. "You can hit me like that and _not_ keep fucking me as hard as you were, you can get the fuck out of my room right now." Now more than ever he wanted to come out of this looking like he'd been in a street fight against at least four men, because now he knew Tybalt was at least somewhat capable of it.

When Mercutio made it clear that not only was it okay, but it was _encouraged_ , Tybalt gave a breathy little laugh. It made him immediately wonder why he even became concerned for Mercutio in the first place after hitting him. Hanging his head forward, he resumed fucking Mercutio as hard as before. "You're not getting rid of me," he grunted, sliding the hand that had punched Mercutio underneath him in a blind feel to retrieve the knife again. "Not until I at least cum in you." He really didn't want to cum first, but when he had to pick up the pace again, it was nearly impossible to keep holding back. Destined for ridicule over it or not, Tybalt warned, "Shit, I'm gonna cum..."

Mercutio nearly lost himself in his mind and the pleasure of getting fucked so hard while his body was still reeling from being punched so hard. He felt like Tybalt had literally read his thoughts about keeping him there, even though he was just responding to Mercutio's remarks. The warning that came, however, snapped him out of it real fast. "Before me? Fucking rude," Mercutio's words were rushed and nearly sounded breathless, as he scrabbled to grab his knife off the bed before Tybalt's stupid strong grip did. Success had never felt better (even if he had grabbed it tightly by the blade at first), he decided, as he blindly drove his knife into Tybalt's side behind him. It was harder and definitely deeper than he'd done to anyone else, especially without looking, but Tybalt could handle it. Tybalt _would_ handle it, for Mercutio.

"Holy fuck, oh my fucking God." Tybalt felt like he was breaking apart; this was easily the most physical pain he's ever been in in his entire life, but he was so close to cumming that he just couldn't _stop_ fucking Mercutio. His arms were shaking as he grabbed Mercutio's hips again, desperately trying to at least breathe normally (as normally as he could while still doing physical activity) as he stared down at the knife over halfway buried right below his ribs. He should go to the hospital, right? That was what he needed to do next, definitely, and yet.... and yet, he didn't really want to. The pain felt so good, it felt so good to be here with Mercutio in a way he'd never felt before, and getting this wound from Mercutio felt like a gift, in an odd way. As a safety precaution, he just sort of left the knife inside of him for the time being, instead pulling Mercutio's hand from the handle and pressing that arm behind his back until the cut on his shoulder blade started bleeding again. "Get your fucking hands off me," he growled as he finally came, burying himself into Mercutio and just grinding forward mindlessly.

Hearing Tybalt swear made a huge grin split Mercutio's face, and he wished so, so badly that Tybalt could have seen it. He just kept being as loud as he wanted, basking in his own pain and pleasure as well Tybalt's (who was kind of fucked up for continuing to fuck him when he'd literally stabbed him, but Mercutio guessed he couldn't talk too much on that one), barely keeping himself from shoving the knife in further. He didn't have to worry about it, though, since Tybalt wrenched his arm behind his back and Mercutio could feel the cut from earlier reopen beautifully. Since he felt Tybalt already cumming inside him, he didn't bother with a biting response just yet, too focused on letting himself cum right behind him. He ground himself back on Tybalt as hard as he could, yelling loud enough when he came onto the sheets that a noise complaint would definitely be going through to their landlord again if their neighbors were home. Mercutio didn't care, though; he'd gotten many many noise complaints in their time here and they'd never been kicked out. "My hands weren't on you, stupid fucker, the knife blade was," Mercutio eventually huffed, once he was done breathing so heavily. He wished he was a girl so they could just keep going at it immediately.

Tybalt couldn't bring himself to pull out just yet, savoring and remembering the feeling of what this was like, letting Mercutio move his hips back against him as much as he pleased. When he pulled out, he released Mercutio's wrist only to immediately shove him maybe a little too roughly onto the bed. "Shut the fuck up." Leaning back on his knees, he instead tried to focus on the blood that seeped out from where the knife was stabbed into him, reaching up and closing his fingers around the blade. Now that he wasn't distracted immensely by a writhing, annoying thing beneath him, he realized he had no clue where to go from here. Again, rational thought screamed that he needed to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to leave Mercutio's company, if he had to be honest. So, as dumb as it was, he winced as he reached down to grab Mercutio's discarded shirt, and he pulled the knife out of him, before pressing the balled up shirt to his wound. "This isn't cool. What the fuck was that?" He was sure he would be fine, even if he didn't get stitches, he would just have to be moderately still and calm until it healed, but it still hurt like a motherfucker in the moment.

Mercutio just laughed, albeit tiredly, just staying where Tybalt had shoved him down as he recovered a little from all that. That was so legitimately the best sex he had ever had, and if he ever had better sex he was pretty sure he'd fucking keel over and die on the spot. Well, unless he and Tybalt had sex again (which they would), because then he could expect it. "'This isn't cool,'" he mocked Tybalt in an annoying voice, pushing himself to be sitting up at a leisurely pace. He was in no rush. "It made you cum, didn't it? So shut the fuck up. You'll be fine." Mercutio didn't know that. "If you're so fucking worried about it I'll tell Benvolio to come home and look at it." He probably wouldn't. "Or you can go to the hospital if you're a real pussy."

**Author's Note:**

> and you know where mercutio went the next day...  
> maybe we'll post more smile


End file.
